wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Wings of Fire: The Accused
WRITTEN BY LIGHTSEEKER GAMEWING. DO NOT REPOST WITHOUT PERMISSION! 1,000 years after the Dragonets of Destiny hatch, Pyrrhia is a very different place. Advances in technology have made dragons a lot more like our world, with phones, computers, and more. President Prestige has united the seven tribes, and the Silversight Guard protect society from the threat of crime. It truly does look like civilization is flying into a new era of perfection. A utopia, it could be said. A shining time of peace and safety for every dragon. Except, that is, for Vapor Goldsmith. Maps & Other Information Map Key Indigo: Approximate border of the SkyWing Exclusion Zone Green: Moonstreak Orange: New Terria (Capital of Pyrrhia) Blue: Silverstrike City A Selection From Pyrrhia: A Modern History During the 6618 A.S. (After Scorching) election, President Prestige was elected president of the SandWing Kingdom by the widest margin in Pyrrhian history. Her rival, Ridge, lost by 30 million votes. President Prestige quickly set to work using her power to make the kingdom safer by establishing the elite Silversight Guard to take down criminals, both current and potential. However, a small group believed that the mere concept of the Silversight infringed on rights established in the Brightdawn Convention (see Pg. 312) and began to protest. Even after it was eventually proved that it did not, the protests continued and quickly turned violent. Rebels received orders to kill those who were loyal to President Prestige. Thankfully, the Silversight were able to detain and prosecute all of them before any citizens were killed. After a year in office, the president recognized the need to expand the borders of the Sand Kingdom. She began to send soldiers to take the Claws of the Clouds Mountains and Jade Mountain Academy. The RainWings, however, believed the mountain range was theirs and fought back hard. A SandWing animus known as Padparadscha used her power to enchant tools for her tribe's army. With deadlier weapons, the SandWings won a decisive victory. The NightWings, IceWings, and SeaWings quickly surrendered after negotiations, leaving only the MudWings and SkyWings. After the Battle of Diamond Hill (map of battles on Pg. 589), the MudWings had no choice but to surrender. But the SkyWings, with great military might, clashed hard against the mostly united Pyrrhia. After a two year-long series of battles, President Prestige made the decision to drop 3 large nuclear bombs over the northern tip of the continent's "wing," causing severe damage that rendered the area completely uninhabitable, probably for at least 100 years. With their territory destroyed and the threat of major cities being wiped off of the face of the planet, the SkyWings were forced to surrender. By 6622, Pyrrhia was now one tribe. President Prestige was reelected almost unanimously. Prologue ON THREE MOON WAY, there sits a house. In that house, there was a room. In that room, there was a desk. And at that desk, there was a dragoness. A young dragoness sat, scribbling furiously. By her size, she appeared to be about 7 or 8, but her face seemed much older. Her wings were closed on her back, shielding the paper she was writing on from any potential cameras. Every few seconds, the dragon would pause and erase a few letters, then resume her frantic writing. Finally, she stopped, satisfied with her handiwork. She decided to read over it one last time, just to make sure everything was spelled correctly. Dearest Atacama, I’m sorry for making you suffer through my awful handwriting. However, using any digital way to talk to you has become too dangerous. I’m entrusting Morpho with this. If anyone else brings it to you, make sure to look thoroughly confused. Enclosed in the box that this is being sent with are several lists of contacts. DO NOT LOOK AT THEM. They do not want to be known by other members of the rebellion until they are needed. Unfortunately, it’s of great importance that these leave my house. Plans are marked with a blue sticker. The Silversight is watching me closely, and they will surely read them if they have the chance. If they do, the entire Village will be slaughtered. Please, please, please be careful. There is a microphone in here, now. There’s no camera, I don’t think, but I can no longer speak anything against hem. Search your house. Stay Determined, Denali The dragoness nodded in approval, then folded it up. She tucked the letter in a blue cardboard box right next to her, then closed it quietly. She glanced out the window and flicked her tail. This was dangerous. No dragon, even a NightWing, should be doing this. But this was important. “For Pyrrhia, for all,” she mouthed. Suddenly, there was a massive THUD that rocked the entire house. She was thrown out of her seat and onto the floor. The Silversight. As quickly as she could, she shoved the box under her bed. Just as she did so, her bedroom door crashed to the ground. “PUT YOUR TALONS WHERE I CAN SEE THEM,” the agent yelled. The second the arrested heard him, she blasted as much fire as she could directly into his face. He roared and fell back, thrashing like a fish caught on a fishing line. Knowing she had limited time, the dragoness took the chair from her desk and smashed the window open. She took one last glance at the house that the rebellion had operated out of for two long years, then disappeared into the night. Without the box. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Content (Lightseeker GameWing)